


En busca del regalo perfecto.

by Fonseca_V



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), NivanField - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mi primera obra de Nivanfield, Navidad, Nivanfield, Piers Nivans Feels, Un regalo ideal, primer beso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fonseca_V/pseuds/Fonseca_V
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piers Nivans se encuentra en la misión que tal vez ha sido la más difícil de su vida. ¿Qué podría regalarle en Navidad a su amado Capitán Chris Redfield?<br/>Sera un día largo para nuestro teniente en busca del regalo ideal que demuestre realmente los sentimientos de Piers hacia Chris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Hey, hola a todos los lectores de aquí. Me presento hacia ustedes con mi primera obra de Nivanfield. Esto es algo nuevo para mi ya que yo solo suelo hacer fanarts de este maravilloso Fandom, pero esta vez quise probar algo distinto, así que espero de su apoyo. Amo a esta pareja y amo también la saga de Resident Evil así que me encanto escribir esto. Algunos de aquí ya me conocen y me encantaría que dejaran su comentario sobre lo que opinan al final, y los que no me conocen aun, también me alegraría leer sus comentarios. En fin, los dejo que disfruten de la lectura.

 

                        

 

No, eso esta mal, no es posible, es inapropiado, somos hombres, el es mi capitán, trabajamos juntos, no puedo tener alguna relación con capitán, ¿cierto?, ¿qué será lo que los demás dirán ?. Es lo que mortificaba Piers Nivans, siempre se lo repetía al momento de estar al lado de Chris Redfield. ¿Cómo soportas tener a la persona que amas enfrente de ti y no poder decirle nada? Piers sufría eso todos los días, en realidad no estaba seguro de lo que sentía, era la primera vez que sentía algo así por una persona. Piers nunca tuvo una relacion anteriormente, no sabia lo que era amar tanto a una persona, se sentía cada vez mas inseguro, pero amaba estar al lado de su capitán. Siempre hablaba de el como su héroe, de hacer que su vida fuera menos complicada de lo que ya es, incluso daría la vida por Chris, mientras el estuviera a salvo, Piers haría cualquier cosa por el bienestar su capitán.

Eran épocas navideñas, para muchos era la temporada de compartir, de estar con su familias o con las personas que aman. Para Piers eso no significaba mucho, estaba acostumbrado a estar lejos de su familia ya que el trabajo de ser uno de los mejores soldados y francotiradores de la BSAA no lo dejaba tener una vida común como la de cualquier otro hombre, a el solo le bastaba llamar a su familia y desearles una Feliz Navidad y mandar uno que otro regalo. Nada de eso le importaba hasta ahora. Se sentía Como un chico de secundaria tontamente enamorado. Chris Redfield lo era único que tenia en su mente y más en vísperas navideñas, solo pensaba en que regalarle a su amado capitán sin que el pensara otra cosa o insinuara algo, ¿o tal vez eso era lo que quería Piers?

Piers nunca pensó que seria muy difícil poder regalarle algo a la persona que te gusta, y es comprensible, ¿qué podrías regalarle un hombre como Chris?

El día en el que la cabeza de los Piers se volvió un desastre, fue en el día tan esperado por muchos, Navidad. Inicio una como una mañana muy blanca y helada. La mayoría de los soldados se preparaban para salir con sus familias o amigos  a disfrutar del día tan amado. Piers se levanto como cualquier otro día, veía a sus compañeros alistarse para salir, pensaba en salir, compartir momentos agradables con ellos, pero no podía, lo único en lo que pensaba en ese momento era en ¿qué haría Chris hoy?

Piers se arreglo para salir de la base en busca del regalo perfecto para su Capitán. Se vio al espejo y arreglo como siempre su fleco perfectamente hacia arriba. Salio del baño y se puso su bufanda favorita. Esa bufanda la quería tanto ya que fue un regalo de Chris. Aun recuerda ese día en el que Chris lo llamo un su oficina para dársela.

                                                              ~~~~~~~~~ ¤¤¤ ~~~~~~~

 Piers se moría de los nervios de solo pensar en que había hecho para que Chris lo llamara, intentaba buscar algo que haya hecho mal para que su capitán del lo solicitará en su oficina.

Piers toco la puerta - _¿Me llamaba Capitán?_ -

El chico no paraba de sudar de lo nervioso que se encontraba.

\- _Si, pasa Piers_  - le dice Chris con una encantadora sonrisa en el rostro. Al ver eso, Piers ya no sabia que esperar.

\- _Siéntate Piers, eehh ... no estas aquí por haber hecho algo mal ni nada parecido_  - Al escuchar eso, Piers bajo sus hombros de lo tensos que estaban.

\- _¿Entonces capitán?_ _¿le puedo ayudar en algo?_ _¿necesita ayuda con el papeleo o para una misión?_ \- Chris lo ve y suelta una risita nerviosa.

\- _Tranquilo Piers, no es nada referente al trabajo._ \- El joven se sonroja un poco y baja la cabeza mostrando un poco de vergüenza.

\- _Ya estamos en invierno, y se que tu eres muy friolento y se también que te gustan las bufandas, asi que ... eehh .. te tengo un regalo._ \- Chris intenta ver hacia los ojos del joven pero este no le era capaz de sostenerle la mirada.

\- _Tu eres mi mejor soldado, así que tengo que tenerte en buenas condiciones para el campo de batalla_ \- Sacando una pequeña sonrisa, Chris extiende los brazos entregándole una pequeña caja adornada a Piers

\- _Espero que te guste._ \- Cuando Piers abrió la caja y vio esa bufanda, sus manos empezaron a tocarla, le gustaba lo suave que se sentía, solo se imaginaba lo suave que se sentiría enrollada en su cuello. De repente la voz de Chris lo saco de sus pensamientos, había olvidado que se encontraba con el.

\- _Pruébate la, me gustaría ver como te queda._  - Piers hizo caso de lo que dijo su capitán y se puso la bufanda como pudo.

\- _¿Qué tal?_ _¿como se ve?_ \- Lo dice con una sonrisa en su rostro, era como ver a un pequeño niño en la mañana de navidad. Fue una imagne que Chris siempre recordara.

Chris lo ve y no pudo evitar sentir una sensación extraña en su pecho, en su mente se decía que le encantaría hacer sonreír a ese chico de esa manera todos los días de su vida.

\- _Capitán ..._ \- Chris es interrumpido de sus pensamientos y se concentra en el chico encantador que tiene enfrente.

\- _Mmm ... espera, déjame ayudarte con eso._ \- Se levanta de su asiento y se dirige hacia Piers. Ya cuando los dos hombres están frente el uno al otro, Chris le coloca la bufanda de una manera distinta a como lo hizo el joven. Cuando Piers sintió el roce de los dedos de su capitán en su cuello, tuvo una sensación parecida a una corriente eléctrica bajando por todo su cuerpo. Le gustaba eso, lo cual lograba que se pusiera rojo. Sentía la respiración de Chris muy cerca de el, podía oler esa colonia de Chris que tanto le encantaba, era tan embriagante para el.

\- _Mejor, supongo que te sienta muy bien ese color._ \- Chris deseo haberse guardado ese comentario que causo que el se pusiera rojo como un tomate.

\- _¿Qué te pasa?_ _¿A caso no te gusto?_ _Aun la puedo cambiar si quieres._ \- De Repente el corazón de Chris se sentía terrible de solo pensar que su regalo no fue bueno para su teniente.

\- _¡No!_ \- Piers alzo un poco el tono de voz - _no es eso, no sabe cuanto me encanta, es perfecta._ -

A pesar de escuchar esas palabras, a Chris no lo lograban convencer, algo andaba mal, no le gustaba ver esos ojos de color avellana que el tanto le gustaban verlos decaídos.

\- _Es que... me siento mal porque.... yo no tengo ningún regalo para usted capitán, no esp ..._ \- Chris lo interrumpe.

\- _Chris ... Cuando estemos fuera del trabajo, llámame Chris._ \- Piers lo ve y vuelve hablar.

\- _Capi ... Chris, yo no te traje nada._  - Justo en ese momento Chris toma la barbilla de Piers haciendo que este lo mirara  a sus ojos.

\- Piers. _.. no es necesario, yo quise darte esto porque me importas, siempre trabajas mucho y nunca te agradezco nada de lo que haces por mi._ \- Piers  vio esos hermosos ojos marrones que irradiaban cariño y ternura perdiéndose en ellos

\- _Pero capitán, ese es mi trabajo, siempre estaré para usted, tratare de hacer su vida sea menos complicada, para mi no es un problema. Hare eso y mucho más por ttii ..._ \- Piers tartamudeo con las ultimas palabras e inmediatamente dejo de hablar sabiendo que lo que acabo de decir era malo, no podía decirle a su capitán lo que sentía por el. El creía  que todo se había arruinado, Hasta que en ese momento Chris se acerco más al el, haciendo que este se pusiera nervioso aún más de lo que ya estaba cuando entro a su oficina.

 Sintió la mano grande de Chris en su hombro lo cual causo que se pusiera un  poco tenso  -  _Déjame terminar Piers, Esta Es Una forma de agradecerte por tu magnífico trabajo y por siempre cubrir mi espalda, no es mucho pero pensé que seria bueno para ti._  - Chris se acerca mas a su joven teniente perdiéndose en los ojos color avellana que lo volvían loco. 

\- _Capitán, gracias, es perfecta._ \- Piers Se acerca también, sin pensar en lo que podría pasar.

\- _Se ve perfecta en ti._ \-  Chris estando a unos poco centímetros solo deseaba hacer suyos esos labios carnosos y tan tentadores de su teniente.

Los dos hombres parecían estar muy concentrados en la mirada del otro, no se percataban de lo cerca que entre si. Todo se sentía perfecto. Automáticamente las manos de Chris se posaron en la cintura de los Piers acercándolo más a el. El tiempo se había parado para ellos, sabían perfectamente que era lo que seguía. Para cuando los dos se acercaron para darse lo que sé podría decir un beso romántico y muy profundo, la puerta de la oficina fue abierta Inesperadamente.

\- _Bearfield,_ _ya he llegado, ¿listo para salir?_ \- la voz femenina sonaba muy animada.

\- _Oh, ¿a caso interrumpo algo?_

 

 

 

Los dos hombres se separaron de inmediato un poco bruscos. Habían interrumpido su momento perfecto, el momento que Piers tanto esperaba, y lo peor de todo es que fue interrumpido por la persona la cual aun tiene muchos celos y tiene cierto rencor hacia ella por la forma en la que le habla a Chris algunas veces.

\- _Jill.... eehh... no te esperaba hasta dentro de dos horas_ -. Dice Chris rascando su nuca en señal de nerviosismo.

\- _Es que el avión llego mas pronto de lo que esperaba asi que... ¿acaso interrumpía algo importante?_ -.

" **Si, lo hiciste, como siempre"** Es lo que Piers decía en su mente. En realidad quería decírselo, pero sabia que Jill era su mando y que no podía faltarle el respeto a una autoridad.

\- _Lo siento capitán, eehh... me retiro_.- Piers huyo de la oficina de Chris casi corriendo, se sentía tan enojado y confuso otra vez.

- _¿Por qué Jill tenia que estar siempre con el capitán? no puedo estar enojado por algo asi, el capitán no me pertenece, ¡AAHH! odio sentirme así, que es lo que estoy pensando._ -

Desde aquella vez, Piers no quería volver a pasar por otro ataque de celos con ese, pero seguía sintiendo ese rencor hacia Jill. Tal vez era lo que realmente era bueno para Chris. Le dolia de solo pensar en eso pero tenia que aceptarlo.

                                                                                                                       ---------------000--------------

 

Al salir de la base en busca de alguna tienda donde poder comprar el regalo de su capitán, Piers se topo con la persona que no esperaba ver hasta mas tarde y que lo hacia poner tan nervioso y tan feliz al mismo tiempo.

- _¡PIERS!_ \- Se escucho el grito de Chris desde unos metros de distancia. 

\- _Piers... me alegra verte_.- **"En serio esta feliz por verme"** se decía Piers en su mente, escuchar eso hizo hacia que su mañana fuera más feliz.

\- _Capitán... ¡Buenos dias!_ \- Ese saludo extraño causo que Chris se riera un poco.

\- _Buenos dias Piers, jejeje al parecer amaneciste muy emocionado_.- Piers no podía evitar sonrojarse, odiaba eso de el.

\- _Queria invitarte a la pequeña cena que hare hoy, vendran algunos amigos y compañeros de hace tiempo a festejar conmigo navidad, ¿te gustaria venir?_ \-  Y un silencio incomodo invadió la platica.

\- _Si ya tienes planes para hoy no importa Piers._ -

- _¡NO! eehh... me gustaria ir, ¡seria maravilloso conocer a otros grandes como usted!_.- 

\- _Oye, tranquilo jejeje. Seras mi invitado así que no dejare que estés mucho tiempo con los otros, me pondré celoso jejeje._ -

Piers no podia quitar de su cara una sonrisa tan clara, le encantaba lo que Chris le había dicho. - _Esta bien Capitán jejeje. Nadie es capaz de reemplazarlo para mi._ -

\- _Ok Piers, te veré a las ocho, ¿ esta bien?_ -

\- _si capitán, lo veré mas tarde._ -

Fue el fin de esa platica. Piers se sentía tan emocionado, pero también tan nervioso. Chris le presentaría a sus amigos, ¿que es de lo que hablara con ellos o con Chris? No podía preocuparse de eso ahora, primero tenia que encontrar el regalo perfecto para su capitán. Claro que necesitaria ayuda para eso. Chris es un hombre complicado, pero sabia la persona correcta que conoce a Chris perfectamente y quien estaría dispuesto a ayudarlo en su misión de encontrar ese regalo ideal. Piers saco su celular y marco un número rápido, el número de su salvación.

\- _¿Hola?_ -

\- _¡Hola Piers!_ -

\- _Hola Claire.._.- 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire y Piers tiene una platica muy profunda sobre los sentimientos que tiene Piers y su amor por su capitan. Los pensamientos de Piers salen aflote.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!  
> Me tarde un poco pero ya esta. Este capitulo es un poco emocional, ya que por fin nuestro querido Piers tiene a alguien que lo comprende y lo apoya.  
> Un capitulo más y esto llega a su fin. Espero que les guste.

Habían quedado en verse en un centro comercial en el centro de la ciudad. Claire le ayudaría a Piers a encontrar un regalo para su hermano. Durante bastante tiempo Piers y Claire estuvieron comunicándose por correo, desde aquella vez en la que el le pidió a Claire que le mandara fotos de su capitán cuando era joven. Desde ese entonces no han parado de hablar.

Piers se sentía un poco curioso por hablar con Claire en persona, sabia como era la pelirroja, su personalidad era muy distinta  a la de Piers, tal vez por  eso de hicieron amigos.

Los dos acordaron de verse en una cafetería de ahí. Piers llego 10 minutos antes, así que solo tomaba su café mientras esperaba  a Claire.

-¡Piers! Por fin te conozco en persona- La pelirroja no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Piers, era como si lo estuviera analizando.

-Por fin conozco al ángel guardián de mi hermano, jejeje…- Piers el escuchar esas palabras solo se rió y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas.

-Hola Claire, me da mucho gusto poder verte al fin.- Piers extendió la mano para un saludo formal , pero fue sorprendido por  el abrazo fuerte que le dio Claire.

Los dos se sentaron a tomarse su café. Hablaban de sus cosas favoritas y sobre como estuvo el viaje de Claire y cosas así. A Piers le agrada mucho Claire, era muy distinta a su hermano pero tenia ese mismo encanto que Chris, los dos irradiaban confianza.

-Bueno Piers, mi hermano aun no sabe que estoy aquí, así que demos nos prisa, este lugar cerrara pronto y aun no hemos conseguido el regalo de mi hermano, y créeme que será algo difícil encontrar algo que le guste a él.- Claire lo miro con una sonrisa grande en la cara y prosiguieron a buscar el regalo ideal.

En el camino seguían platicando sobre cualquier cosa, eso si, no paraban de reír, como las cosas que Chris hacia de niño, su berrinches, su tiempo en la escuela. Piers nunca había conocido tantas cosas de Chris, le emocionaba saber mas de el, pero dentro de su cabeza sabia que su capitán se enojaría con Claire si sabe que ella le esta contando cosas de su pasado. Obviamente nunca la iba a decir.

Hubo un momento en su platica en la que un silencio incomodo los invadió.

-Así que…. Piers, ¿cuándo le piensas decir a mi hermano? Sabes que por mi esta bien, me alegra que por fin mi hermano haya encontrado a alguien que se preocupe por el igual que yo o incluso más.-

Piers reacciono con mucha sorpresa, el no le había dicho nada a Claire respecto a sus sentimientos hacia Chris, ¿cómo podría saber algo así ella? ¿acaso el era muy obvio?

-Ehh… ¿de qué hablas? Y solo… me preocupo mucho por Chris porque el es mi capitán y mi héroe..- sabia que mentía, pero no podía dejar sus sentimientos a flote.

-Piers, tu sabes bien de lo que hablo. Ya te dije, no hay nada de malo de que estés enamorado de mi hermano, es todo lo contrario para mi, realmente estoy muy emocionada ¡por mi hermano y por ti!- Lo decía con una sonrisa tan clara en su cara.

Piers se quedo sin habla. No sabia que decir, solo caminaba con la cabeza abajo. Nadie sabia la verdad de sus sentimientos, tampoco sabia que el fuera tan obvio.

-Piers, ¿estas bien?- Le pregunta Claire un tanto preocupada por el joven.

El ya no podía más, así que soltó una lagrima, el no pensaba llorar por algo como el amor, el creí que era tonto, pero se dio cuenta de lo duro que es hasta que lo experimento realmente. Estar enamorado de tu capitán, ser unos de los mejores soldados con mejor reputación, ser un futuro líder. Todo eso causaba mucha presión en el, y sabia que si todos se daban cuenta de que el es  gay, todas esas cosas se arruinarían y todo por lo que trabajo se vendría abajo. No podía dejar que sucediera eso y mucho menos que lo alejaran de su amado capitán, eso no lo podría soportar.

-Lo siento Claire, es solo que… tener a alguien que me comprende se siente bien, y saber que me aceptas y te alegras mucho por eso, me vuelve feliz, jejeje… lo siento. Tener algo así guardado por mucho tiempo es cansado. – Piers limpio las lagrimas de su cara mientras que Claire lo miraba fijamente.

-Piers… yo no sabia que te sentías así, eso es algo… sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ahora  somos amigos y pronto seré tu cuñada jajaja, me asegurare de eso.- Claire decidió abrazarlo, sabia que Piers era la persona perfecta para Chris, desde que ella supo que el era el teniente y mano derecha de su hermano, ella empezó a preocuparse menos, sabia que Piers lo protegería siempre.

Cuando los dos dejaron de abrazarse, Ciaire decidió hacerle una ultima pregunta.

-Oye Piers, ¿y por qué mi hermano? –

Piers no sabia como contestar esa pregunta exactamente, así que solo empezó a decir lo que el tenia en su cabeza cada vez que pensaba en Chris.

-Me uní a la BSSA por una sola cosa, ser como el Legendario Chris Redfield. El siempre a sido mi héroe, mi sueño, quería ser tan grande como el, por eso trabaje muy duro en los entrenamientos. Deje muchas cosas de mi vida por estar trabajando en mi entrenamiento, pero valio la pena. Cuando fui llamando para unirme al equipo Alfa, creí que ese había sido el día más feliz de mi vida, pero no fue asi. El día más feliz de mi vida fue cuando conocí por primera vez a Chris.- Piers seguía muy metido en sus palabras pero Claire lo miraba, se daba cuenta de cómo sus ojos brillaban cada vez que mencionaba el nombre de Chris.

\- Cada vez fui conociéndolo más, conocí sus sueños. Inseguridades, sus logros, conocí sus miedos. Supe que  Chris Redfield era un alma tan buena y noble pero tan lastimada que sentí la necesidad de sanarla de alguna forma. Decidí ser el que cuidara ahora el, ya que el siempre cuida de todos, pero nadie de el. Chris me a enseñado muchas cosas sobre la vida, las cuales aprecio mucho, pero no quiero que sufra más, no mientras yo este con el. Me enamore de Chris Redfield, tal vez a sido el error más grande de mi vida, pero correré el riesgo.-

Claire empezó a llorar, las palabras que había dicho Piers de su hermano la habían conmovido. No esperaba que Piers amara tanto a Chris.

-Claire, ¿estas bien? ¿qué pasa? – Le preguntaba Piers preocupado por la pelirroja.

-No es nada Piers, es que ahora me doy cuenta del  hermoso que eres y del amor tan puro que le tienes a mi hermano. Chris tiene suerte de tenerte a tu lado.-

Piers se sonrojaba demasiado de tan solo escuchar lo que Claire le había dicho.

-Ehh… gracias Claire-

-Muy bien Piers , creo que tenemos que terminar con este misión, necesitamos encontrar ese regalo antes de la cena.- Claire se veía muy emocionada, conocía bien a Piers y quería que su sueño de estar al lado de hermano se cumpliera.-

-Ok, creo que ya se que es lo que le regalare- Piers se quedo viendo una tienda con mucha atención.

-Oh, ¡muy buena idea Piers! Aww…. Eso es tan lindo-

-Jejeje.. supongo, definitivamente es el regalo perfecto para mi capitán- Piers se encontraba tan emocionado, había encontrado el regalo perfecto para Chris, ahora solo quedaba entregárselo en la cena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leerlo y espero que les haya gustado. No me queda nadamas que decirles mas que ¡Feliz Navidad!


	3. Chapter 3

 Faltaba media hora para la cena en la cual Chris invito a Piers.  Se sentía tan nervioso y tenía miedo de que el regalo que le compro a Chris no le gustara. Lo mataba el hecho de saber que en la cena estarían los amigos de Chris e incluso Jill Valentine, ¿Cómo controlaría sus impulsos ahora?.

Claire le acompañaría a la cena, no lo dejaría solo en una noche importante para Piers.

-Piers, ¿estás listo? Recuerda que le cena es hoy, no mañana.- le grita la pelirroja un poco desesperada por irse ya.

-Si  ya voy, solo unos minutos más.- Piers no sabía que ponerse en realidad, no es como si pensare todos los días en que ropa ponerse para que se viera perfecta en el, pero esta noche, eso era indispensable. Quería verse perfecto para su capitán. Ese simple pensamiento hacia que  Piers se sonrojara y se riera de sí mismo, quien diría que ahora le preocupa  que tan guapo se ve ante su capitán, cuando antes ni siquiera le importaba que pantalón usar. Se sentía como su primera cita, no es como si Piers hubiera tenido muchas de ellas, tuvo pocas y ninguna funciono para él, pero esta vez era distinto, sabía que nada podría salir mal.

-Y... ¿cómo me veo?- Le pregunta Piers un poco nervioso por la respuesta que podría darle Claire.

-Todo se ve bien en ti Piers, asi que ponte lo que sea….. wow… Piers, te vez ¡fantástico!- 

Traía puesto un pantalón de vestir color gris oscuro brillante, le quedaba un poco ajustado lo cual hacia que sus piernas y trasero se lucieran más. Lucia un camisa color negra abotonada y un saco color gris, igual que el pantalón pero encima traía un abrigo negro muy elegante que su madre le había mandado de navidad el año pasado. Piers nunca creyó que usaría ese abrigo algún día, pero al parecer se equivoco.

-Jejeje… ¿en serio?-  La cara de Piers volvía a tener el tono rojo en sus mejillas.

-SI, te vez súper guapo Piers, definitivamente mi hermano se sorprenderá por cómo te vez e incluso robaras algunas miradas.-

Piers se sentía tan contento y tan seguro de sí mismo, esta noche cambiaria su vida y estaba  dispuesto a declararse a Chris sin duda alguna.

Y estando de camino a la cena, Claire miraba de reojo a Piers, lo sentía muy intranquilo, sabía  lo que le pasaba, y era muy normal, incluso ella se sentiría así si estuviera en su lugar.

-Eres muy importante para mi hermano.- Piers dejo de pensar en sus cosas y puso toda la atención en lo que decía Claire.

-Cuando el perdió el Jill en la lucha contra Wesker, el se sentía destrozado, imponente, triste. Fue muy difícil tratar de animarlo, estuve mucho tiempo con el tratando de calmarlo. Creí que había funcionado pero él se mataba entrenando y en el gimnasio. A veces pasaba todo el día ahí dentro, realmente se sentía muy enojado consigo mismo. El día en que Chris recupero a Jill, el volvió hacer casi el mismo de antes, creía que teniendo de nuevo  a Jill en su vida, el regresaría a ser feliz de nuevo. Espere a que mi hermano se recuperara pero nunca lo hizo, ya me iba a dar por vencida hasta que llegaste tu. La primera vez que Chris me conto de ti, yo no estaba muy segura de que su teniente fuera más joven que él  y que mucho menos que lo pudiera proteger de todo el peligro que conlleva luchar contra el bioterrorismo.-

Pies solo soltó una risa de nervios tras ese comentario, no sabía que Claire pensara un tiempo así de él.

-Lo que me convenció fue Chris. Las pocas veces que hablábamos por teléfono, siempre me contaba de ti, sobre lo que hacías, lo rápido que aprendías, las veces que le cocinaste y que a él le encanta tu comida jajaja… esas platicas tenían algo diferente, era como hablar con el antiguo Chris, me alegro mucho saber que tú estabas salvando poco a poco a mi hermano, regresándolo a como él era antes, al hombre y hermano que era. Eso te lo agradezco mucho, sin ti, tal vez mi hermano seguiría perdido.-

Piers la miraba con unos ojos grandes, no sabía que el hubiera hecho tanto por Chris y por ella, todo este tiempo creía que no le importaba mucho a su capitán.

-Así que, lo que vaya a pasar este noche, no te preocupes, Chris siempre te querrá en su vida, no importa lo que pase, ¿ok?-

-Gracias Claire.-

 

 

El corazón de Piers latía demasiado fuerte, ya estaban enfrente de la puerta de la casa de Chris.

-Eehh… ¿tu tocas o yo lo hago?- pregunta la pelirroja.

-Yo lo hare.-

Cuando la puerta es abierta, Piers ve a su capitán más brillante que nunca, se veía tan guapo y tan perfecto que se quedo sin habla.

-Oh, Piers viniste, ¡eso me alegra mucho! Oh… trajiste compañía…- con eso último Chris bajo su tono de voz a uno más decepcionado.

\- Hola Capitan, ehh.. Si, traje a alguien que le gustara ver.- Chris se quedo un poco confundido.

-¡Hermanote! Feliz Navidad.- Claire se lanza a los brazos de Chris mientras que el seguía asimilando lo que estaba pasando. ¿Cómo es que Piers y Claire se conocían?

-Claire…. Creí que no ibas a poder venir- Lo decía un poco sorprendido.

\- En realidad no iba a poder pero dale las gracias tu joven y guapísimo teniente que fue quien me ayudo en algunas cosas para que yo pudiera venir a pasar navidad contigo.-

\- ¿Eso es cierto Piers?-

-Sí, usted me había dicho que le encantaría ver a su hermana esta navidad, así que…. Yo hice algunas cosas para que ella pudiera venir- Piers dejaba de ponerse nervioso, sabía que le había gustado a Chris la sorpresa de haber traído a Claire esta navidad.

Chris miraba con tanta felicidad a Piers, le encantaba este chico, el solo le comento una vez sobre que quería que Claire viniera a pasar navidad con ellos, pero no pensó que Piers lo tomara  mucho en cuenta, hace mucho que nadie hacia eso por él.

-Bueno, no saben cuánto me alegra que los dos estén aquí. Pasen los demás están sentados esperando para comer.-

Cuando entraron, Piers veía la casa de Chris. Era tan acogedora, olía delicioso y todos los adornos navideños estaban hermosos. No sabía que su Capitán fuera de los que decoran en días festivos.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa junto con todos los amigos de Chris. EL decidió presentarles a Piers.

-Escuchen, el es Piers Nivans, el mejor francotirador que tenemos en la BSAA y estoy muy seguro que el mejor del mundo también. El es también mi teniente y mi mano derecha en las misiones y ahora también una de las personas más importantes que tengo.

Todos se quedaron observando a Piers, lo cual lo puso muy nervioso, pero se sentía muy feliz también, el era una persona importante para Chris, el tenía que saber ¿qué tan importante es él para Chris?

Mientras todos empezaron a comer, muchos de los compañeros de Chris empezaron a hablar con Piers, llego un punto en el que el centro de la plática solo se trataba de Piers.

Chris lo vio y solo de rio un poco, veía a su teniente un poco nervioso de tantas preguntas que la hacían. Decidió retirarse de la mesa, sabía que Piers estaría bien, siempre lo hace. Chris tenía unas preguntas para Claire así que decidió ir hablar con ella.

Claire se encontraba sentada con Jill hablando y bebiendo, supongo que hablando de Chris.

-Claire,¿ podemos hablar?-

-Bearfield, aun no te la lleves, hace mucho que no la veía.- jill le decía a Chris un poco borracha ya.

-Está bien Jill ahora vengo.-

Claire y Chris se dirigieron a un cuarto. Chris quería hablar con ella en privado.

-Bueno Chris, ya estamos aquí, ¿de qué quieres hablar?-

-¿Desde cuándo tu y Piers se conocen?- Chris la miraba con mucha atención, realmente quería saber cómo es que se conocieron ella y Piers y de que han estado hablando todo este tiempo.

-Desde hace tiempo, el y yo hemos estado hablando por correo, y hoy es la primera vez que nos vemos en persona.- Claire miraba muy divertida a Chris por la forma de reaccionar de él.

-Oh.. ¿y de qué han estado hablando en esos correos?- Pregunta Chris muy nervioso pero intrigado.

-Pues… la primera vez que hablamos fue cuando me pido fotos tuyas de cuando eras joven, Piers estaba muy emocionado cuando las recibió jajaja.- Claire no paraba de reír mientras que la cara de Chris se puso muy roja.

-Además hemos estado hablando de sus misiones y su aventuras juntos. Me alegra que alguien como Piers este a tu lado cuidando tu espalda, ese chico es muy bueno.-

-Lo sé, Piers es el mejor hombre que he conocido.- Chris se pone a pensar de todo lo que Piers  ha hecho por él y de lo gratificante que ha sido su vida al lado de su teniente.

-Mira Chris, yo he esperado mucho tiempo que encuentres a alguien con quien estar el resto de tu vida, y los dos sabemos que Piers te gusta. Yo estaría muy feliz si intentaran algo, me iría muy segura sabiendo que tu y Piers estarán juntos para cuidarse. Ese chico también me importa mucho ahora y más porque él te ha estado cuidando.-

La mejillas de Chris se pusieron muy rojas y dejo la boca abierta de lo inesperado que fueron las palabras de Claire.

-¡¿Qué?! No sé de que estás hablando Claire ni tampoco lo que estas insinuando.-

-Chris por favor, te conozco bien, somos hermanos, y se cuando te enamoras de algo o principalmente de alguien y ese alguien ahora es Piers, aunque no quieras aceptarlo.-

Chris solo la miro un rato, su hermana tenía razón. Desde que Piers llego a su vida, todo a cambiado, el se siente más vivo, más seguro de sí mismo y tener a su lado Piers lo hace más fuerte.

-Pero…. Si él no siente eso por mí, el es un soldado magnifico si descubren que es gay o que yo estoy con él, su carrera se destruiría, lo mía no importa ya, pero me importa el futuro de Piers, quiero que el cumpla sus sueños.-

-Chris, su sueño es estar contigo.-

Cuando Chris escucho eso último, se quedo sin habla, no sabía que Piers sintiera algo por el. No de esa forma.

-Hoy lo acompañe a comprar un regalo para ti, el está muy emocionado por entregártelo, sabes. Se esmero mucho en buscar algo para ti.-

-¿El me compro algo?- Chris estaba seguro de que Piers era la persona indicada para el, la que protegería y estaría a su lado para hacerlo feliz, el lo amaba, después de estos años, Piers y él han construido un vinculo hermoso.

-Sí, el te ama Chris.-

Chris se dio la vuelta, sabía lo que tenía que hacer ahora, pero antes de irse se volteo a ver a su hermana. –Gracias, ahora sé que él es el hombre indicado.

Claire solo rio, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a su hermano así de feliz.

Chris se dirigía hacia el comedor, pero antes de llegar fue interrumpido por Jill, ella estaba un poco cariñosa con el

-Chris, gracias por invitarme a la cena, ha sido increíble estar fuera del campo de batalla y lejos de las armas, quería agradecerte por esta noche increíble.-

-Jill, no tienes que agradecer nada, eres de mi familia, solo quería que te la pasara muy bien aquí.-

-Pues misión cumplida Bearfield. Jejeje.-

Los dos se abrazaron y cuando se soltaron, Chris alcanzo a ver a Piers sentado viéndolos desde lejos.

 

Piers se sintió mal a ver esa imagen, le dolía ver a su Capitán abrazado con Jill. El solo se levanto de la mesa y dejo a todos hablando solos. Salió al patio, quería ver la nieve caer, siempre le gusto ver la nieve, lo tranquilizaba de alguna forma. Necesitaba tranquilizarse ahora, después de presenciar lo que paso adentro con Jill y Chris ya no se sentía tan bien.

-Oye ¿estás bien?- Piers escucho una voz familiar.

-Aahh… Capitán, eehh.. Si estoy bien, solo quería tomar aire fresco, creo que las personas de adentro me agotaron un poco.- Piers no veía a Chris a los ojos, no podía hacerlo.

De repente, sintió como una cobija lo cubría. Chris le había traído una manta para que el no tuviera frio.

-Pensé que tendrías frio, así que te traje esta manta.-

-Oohh.. Gracias Capitán-

-Chris… recuerda, me llamo Chris.-

Piers solo se rio un poco en voz baja pero aun se sentía mal.

-Piers, me alegra que hayas venido a la cena, y te doy las gracias por haber traído a mi hermana, eres el mejor.-

-No tienes nada que agradecer Chris, sabes que para eso estoy.- Piers solo miraba la nieve caer, pero Chris quería verlo a los ojos, extrañaba ver esos dulces ojos color avellana.

-Piers mírame a los ojos- la voz de Chris sonaba seria.

Cuando Piers volteo a verlo, la mano de Chris acaricio su mejilla, con la otra mano agarro su muñeca.

-Oye, no quiero que te vayas nunca, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida, quiero regresarte todos los favores que has hecho por mí, quiero estar a tu lado y protegerte siempre.

En ese momento Piers quería hablar pero sus palabras fueron calladas por los cálidos labios de su Capitán.  Piers se perdió en la sensación gratificante, los labios de Chris se sentían un poco resecos y duros pero eran tan cálidos. Por fin, lo que Piers siempre había querido se había cumplido. Se despejaron muy lento los dos, solo se miraban el uno al otro.

-Chris, te amo…- Piers se sonrojo demasiado al decir eso, pero ya no aguantaba guardar eso.

-Jejeje, también te amo Piers.-

-Oh, te tengo un regalo Chris.- Piers saco una pequeña caja dorada muy hermosa, entregándosela a Chris.

El abrió la caja pero no dejaba mirar a Piers, era su momento más feliz, estar al lado de Piers de esta forma era genial.

Cuando la abrió por completo, saco una cadena de plata, al final de la cadena había un pequeño escudo el cual tenía unas palabras grabadas “ Quiero ser tu ángel guardián  y cuidar de tu corazón de por vida.”

Chris sintió tan caliente su pecho y soltó unas lagrimas abrazando fuertemente a Piers. Lo sabía, Piers era la persona indicada para estar con él, la persona que ama realmente.

En medio del abrazo Piers hablo. -¿Te gusto?- Preguntaba un tanto inseguro.

-Es lo mejor que me han dado en mi vida Piers, Gracias.- Piers lo vio con unos ojos muy grandes, lo volvió a besar profundamente hasta que fueron interrumpidos por dos voces.

-Ya era hora de que pasara algo entre ustedes dos.-  Los dos voltearon y vieron a Jill y a Claire recargadas en la orilla de la puerta.

Piers sintió muchas vergüenza y agacho la cabeza, en cuanto a Chris, el lo abrazo y lo acerco a él. -Sí, creo que ya era hora de que Piers y yo pasáramos al siguiente paso.-

-Me alegro de que ya estén juntos, no sabía cómo soportaban toda la tensión que tenían ustedes dos juntos.- Jill lo decía alegremente mirando a Piers. El no sabía que Jill también se había dado cuenta y mucho menos que no dijera nada molesto u ofensivo. Realmente había juzgado mal a Jill.

-Este año será diferente, creo que Piers y yo comenzaremos un camino juntos ahora.-

Piers lo abrazaba más fuerte mientras que Claire y Jill reían entre sí, se veían tan tiernos los dos juntos.

-Claro Capitán, perdón.. Chris, recuerda que soy tu ángel guardián y nunca me separare de ti.-

-Me alegra escuchar eso.-

Y así termino la primera navidad de Piers y Chris juntos, tenían mucho camino que recorrer  pero estando ellos dos unidos, nada los podía detener.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer mi pequeña historia.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, espero que les haya gustado esto, y si es así, publicare pronto los siguientes capítulos, en realidad no se aun cuantos capítulos tiene esto pero si son pocos. Dejen por favor sus comentarios para saber que es lo que piensan. Eso es todo por mi parte, hasta luego.


End file.
